tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Potter
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and is inactive. Amelia Lily Potter (b. 31 July 1980), was a half-blood witch, the child and only daughter of James and Lily Potter (nee Evans), and the younger fraternal twin sister to Harry James Potter. Before she was born, a witch prophesied that Amelia would be a new aged witch; capable of performing natural wandless magic that was often said to be difficult to perform and could only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill. Because of the danger Voldemort posed as he was after Harry, James and Lily decided to hand Amelia over to a muggle family to ensure her protection during the wizarding war. Only a few selected people knew of her existence. Over the next decade, Amelia grew up under the belief that she was a muggle, completely unaware of her true heritage. As a result of the natural wandless magic Amelia was able to perform, her magical abilities revealed themselves a bit later than usual (around when Amelia was 13 rather than 11-), even having those who were aware of her existence under the belief that she was a squib. This "late bloom" over Amelia's abilities, which was very unusual for a witch(wizard) confused the quill of acceptance and because of this, she never received her Hogwarts letter. Amelia discovered the world of magic when Death Eaters raided her house in 1995. Peter Pettigrew, one of the few who had known about Amelia, revealed her existence to Voldemort in another attempt to "get on his good side". While Amelia had no connections with the prophecy regarding Voldemort and Harry, Death Eaters were ordered to kill her. They went in for a blind attack, killing her adoptive family however their plans of killing Amelia were thwarted when the Order (who had been keeping tabs on Amelia since their reconvene as her naivety with the wizarding world made her vulnerable with the threat of Voldemort's return) showed up. She narrowly escaped and was taken to 12 Grimmauld Place. Over the next month, Amelia was kept hidden at 12 Grimmauld Place where she was told the truth about her origins and forced to leave her old life behind. She didn't adapt well to the sudden use of magic, only felt more like a freak when she discovered what she could do. Although initially reluctant to to study her magic, Amelia soon found herself wanting to learn, motivated by the thought that once she had control of it, she wouldn't be able to use it anymore, or better yet that she could somehow find a "cure". Amelia met Harry after his arrival though neither were aware that they were twins until Sirius sat the two of them down privately and told the truth. Amelia enrolled at Hogwarts during the fifth year, and was placed into Gryffindor. Despite her being able to perform wandless magic, Amelia was given a wand as to help her fit in with the other students, however she was also given private lessons to help her learn how to control her wandless magic. She became very distant towards Harry, afraid that if she accepted him as a brother then she would be replacing the (adoptive) brother she once had and would often try to avoid him at all cost. It wasn't until after the death of their godfather during the battle at the Ministry of Magic, did Amelia start to truly learn to accept Harry as her brother. Biography Family Lineage The Potters were an old, wealthy pure-blood family. The Potters descended from the Peverell family, through Ignotus Peverell, who passed the cloak of invisibility on to his descendants. The Potters are related to the Gaunts, who are descendants of brother Cadmus, who passed on the rescurrection stone as a family heirloom in a signet ring. But Amelia's mother, Lily Evans was a muggle born witch. Amelia's aunt Petunia is Lily's sister. It is also possible that Amelia was distantly related, on her father's side to the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, and the Longbottoms, and almost all other pure-blood families, making her distantly related to various witches and wizards, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even her sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley, though the degree of consanguinity is not known. Amelia's maternal relatives were the Evans and Dursley families. Childhood Amelia Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the (first) Order of the Phoenix at the height of the First Wizarding War: she was born minutes after her twin brother, Harry Potter. Before her birth, a witch foresaw that Amelia would be a new aged witch; capable of performing natural wandless magic that was often said to be difficult to perform and could only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill. With one child already in danger because of Voldemort, Lily and James decided it would be best to hand Amelia over to a muggle family -hiding her from the magical world - to ensure her protection during the wizarding war and until the threat with Voldemort was over. Only a few selected people knew of Amelia's existence. When the twins were born, Lily held a christening: it was quiet and quick, and only James, Lily, Harry, Amelia and Sirius were there. Once the christening was complete, James and Lily spent their final moments with Amelia before handing her over to a muggle family. Neither Lily nor James wanted to part to Amelia, or any of their children for that matter, but they both knew that it would be the safest thing for Amelia until the threat with Voldemort was over. Unaware of their demise that would take place just under a year from now, both Lily and James intended to find Amelia and bring her back home once the war was over. After an emotional goodbye, James used a memory charm on Mary and Joshua Bennett to remove the memories they had of meeting James and Lily. Being the first child of the Bennett family, Amelia was treated like a treasured gift by her parents. They showered her with love, and gave her all the love and support she needed. She took ballet lessons for a few years after she turned five but quickly lost interest. Her interests soon shifted towards gymnastics which she became quite skilled at and continued doing up to her early teen years, winning a few gymnastic competitions. Amelia was overall a very bright child and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or others. To everyone that knew her, she was a kind and gentle soul: always with a smile on her features. However, Amelia was noted to be stubborn at times, and got into trouble here and there at school. By the time Amelia was nine, she was blessed with a younger brother whom she utterly adored. Jackson's birth came as a surprise to Amelia (as did her parents as Mary had some problems conceiving), but it didn't take her long to fall in love with him. She quickly took on the big sister role: looking after him, making sure he was happy and guarding him with her life. The siblings got along famously as children, though little bickering arguments were known to break out among them as they got older. Despite the moments that sometimes made Jackson unbearable, Amelia loved her little brother. She felt like he was the best thing that ever happened to her. In 1991, when the wizarding kids her age began to receive their Hogwarts letter, Amelia never received hers. The natural wandless magic Amelia was able to perform caused her magical abilities to reveal themselves a bit later than usual - shortly after her 13th birthday rather than 11 and under. This "late bloom" over Amelia's magical abilities (which was extremely rare) confused the quill of acceptance and because of this no acceptance letter was sent. Those who were aware of Amelia's existence were also confused over the matter (as it was very unusual for a lack of magic to occur among twins) but nevertheless she was simply labeled a squib. In the end, it was decided by Dumbledore that it would be best for Amelia to remain where she was - living with her adoptive family and oblivious of the magical world - as it would not be safe for her to be involved in a world where she wouldn't belong. Sometime after Amelia turned 13 she began to notice a number of strange events that would occur around her: lights would flicker and glasses would shatter (particularly when she got upset or angry), on one occasion when Amelia wanted peace and quiet, she wished for it so greatly that she unknowingly caused herself to go deaf for three days. Mary and Joshua were alarmed for the health of their daughter and took her to see many doctors however none were able to explain the sudden hearing loss. Amelia tried her best to ignore the strange events that occurred around her but no matter what she did they always seemed to follow. Despite trying to get along with her life as best as she could, Amelia slowly began to feel like a freak. The Bennett family attack 12 Grimmauld Place Fifth Year Six Year Second Wizarding War Later Life TRIVIA TROPES Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Caity95 Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch